Feiulalai
Feiulalai ("Use life for God"), was the first ever settled Hydravi kingdom. It is located South of Mrn, Hnple, Enmu, and Calope and West of Garni. In the kingdom or Feiulalai is the Awilli Islands which are on the East side of the kingdom. This kingdom is the largest Hydravi settlement and is best known for its massive amount of supplies; ranging from the jewel market to agricultural needs. They are the trade central for all necessary materials, and they also are the religious capital of the underwater regions. For many religious holidays, Hydravi from other regions will flock to Feiulalai to pray in their temples in hopes that God will recognize their efforts to appease It at the most well-crafted temples. The kingdom of Feiulalai is densely populated, with around 28 million Hydravi living within its borders. This kingdom is also home to the king and/or queen that rules over the Hydravi people as a whole. Local Politics: The hierarchy of the kingdom has always been set in its ways. The top of the hierarchy is always the queen or king and their family, and just below that is their assigned courts men. The king and/or queen are the ones who decide who can be a part of their community, who can trade, what laws will be passed, how uprisings will be dealt with and so on. The courts that they have assigned often help them with the decision process, but are used more as a sound board for their ideas rather than giving actual input into what should be done. Below the royals and their appointed helpers, there are the priests and priestesses that run the churches, and ultimately the small niches that are within the kingdom. People come to the priests and priestesses for advice on what to do and what God would want of them, among other things. Many priests and priestesses are very corrupt. They are, of course, very religious as the rest of their people are, but they are very aware of their political influence. Because of this they are almost a mafia of sorts, recruiting people to work under them in the temples while trafficking goods through the lower parts of town and out casting people that they claim “God has shown distaste to.” Many times the people who are practically exiled by the words of the clergy are killed by those who believe that God truly does dislike them, in hopes that God will favor them for disposing of those who are unworthy. There are not many who would go against the words of the priests and priestesses, but there are small groups of people that have formed that oppose their abuse of power. Though they are not outspoken, there is a good deal of them who simply will not listen to the words of the church officials. Often these groups are made of people who had previously been out casted by the priests and priestesses, or those who were related to someone who had been. Housing: The housing situation in Feiulalai is a physical representation of their hierarchy. On the top are the upper class citizens, such as the court and the religious figures, and the royal family. They stay on the top so that they can be closer to God, who is said to live on the Sun. Temples and other such religious buildings are also on this level, so that they can better see the sunlight. These homes are in the middle of the city where anyone can get to so long as they have the proper permits otherwise the officers who guard the wealthier division will escort them back to their section of the kingdom. The upper class citizens all have their own individual homes, which they either live alone in or with family and friends. They do not have to share with other people because of their wealth and are able to trade valuable items to the workers so that they are able to have nicer houses built. On the middle level are the middle class citizens – usually those who deal with trade and construction. Their buildings are not only below the upper class area, but form nearly a circle around it. Their layer is larger and expands out further than the top, as there are more middle class citizens than there are upper class citizens. This area also has its own guards, who keep the lower class out as well as the middle class in. They often patrol the area to make sure that there are no uprisings happening against the royal family or the religious officials, as they are aware that many people are upset with their standings in life. Unlike the upper class citizens, the middle class tend to share their houses with other people. In general one house will usually home two to three families, where they will all be able to make payments on their housing without being kicked out. Finally, on the bottom are the lower class citizens, the exiled and the imprisoned. The lower level is mostly made up of the people who do the less pretty work – janitorial work, repairs, small deliveries, maids, and so on. Because these people are not often given things of value for their services, they are made to stay on the bottom rung with the rest of “their kind.” Those who have been exiled also dwell here, as they have often lost their homes and have nowhere else to go. There are many housing areas in the lower class. Families of five or six will live together without any say in who they are living with. There are no contracts on who lives with whom, so if there are open spaces people will just move right on in and drop their things down. It abides by the idea of “move your feet, lose your seat” ideals, just a lot more drastic. On the bottom there is also the jail, where criminals are sent. This is at the very bottom of the tower-like city structure, where there is the least amount of light. Curfews: Curfews came hand in hand with the invention of the Water Diver. With people now being able to be in contact with those who live on land, the courts feared the potential of vital items and information being traded to people who came down to their waters in the night. Because of this there is a very strict curfew in act – when the sun has begun to set, the Hydravi must finish what they were doing and return to their homes. From sundown until the sun is two-fifths in the sky, they are to stay in their homes. Kingdom officials will visit each person’s home to confirm that no one is out and about or missing, and the remaining law enforcement will patrol the streets for anything that appears to be suspicious. Category:City Category:Hydravi